Día 8: Andrés
by Missclover
Summary: ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle en ese día?. / "Esta historia participa en la actividad Mes NejiTenten 2017"


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

 **"Esta historia participa en la activida Mes NejiTenten 2017"**

Día 8-Menstruación

* * *

*.

*.

*.

No, no era posible que le estuviera sucediendo esto ahora mismo, mucho menos en la casa de su novio. Lo peor es cómo le diría a Neji sobre su gran problema si es que no lo ha visto.

Con su mano temblorosa sostenía su celular para revisar la fecha que mostraba la pantalla. Y otra vez maldijo pero no en voz fuerte, se recordó rápidamente que no estaba en su casa sino en la de él.

Estaba en el baño -más elegante que el de un hotel- por necesidades básicas cuando de repente abrió los ojos impactada por lo que vio en su ropa interior. Se tomó unos minutos para entrar en razón y tocar con sus dedos la prenda para comprobar que lo que veía era una grandísima broma del cielo.

Era sangre.

Era su periodo adelantado. Porque ahora revisando el calendario hizo cuentas para comprobar que efectivamente su menstruación hacía aparición salvajemente.

Nerviosa se mordió el labio, era más que obvio que no contaba con las toallas sanitarias, lo peor es que el líquido carmesí había traspasado la fina tela de su calzón hasta verse unos puntos pequeñísimos en su pantalón de mezclilla.

Hacía unos minutos estaba con Neji viendo una película en la sala cuando de repente sintió las ganas de usar el baño; sí había sentido la humedad pero pensó que se trataba la sensación de la urgencia de ir a hacer del uno.*

Con un beso en los labios le dijo que no tardaría en volver pero, llevaba más de diez minutos encerrada en aquel cuarto de azulejos blancos.

Buscó en cada lugar posible para solucionar su gran problema pero solamente veía grandes cantidades de papel sanitario y el acondicionador que usaba su novio para tener aquella cabellera tan sedosa que cualquier mujer envidiaba.

Odiaba saber que la prima de Neji, Hinata, no se encontraba con ellos para pedirle ayuda. Hacía más de una hora que su amiga se había ido del lugar y ahora ya no podía contar con su apoyo, ni podía enviarle un mensaje para que se regresara, pues por la distancia sería imposible y tampoco quería permanecer por tanto tiempo en el baño. Tampoco podía pedir auxilio a su suegra, ya que la mujer se había salido a realizar unas compras de último minuto para la cena. Si la señora no le hubiera rechazado su compañía no estaría en semejante situación tan bochornosa.

Porque prefería estar en la calle enseñando una gran mancha de sangre en su trasero que estar enseñando unas micro gotitas rojas a su novio.

Le daba tanta pena que él se enterara, sentía que el Hyūga le recriminaría e incluso le daría un sermón por lo descuidada que era respecto a su higiene personal. Aunque tampoco es que él fuera un ser perfecto que no le llegaban días malos, simplemente no quería ser una molestia para él, pues de su miedo era más que nada que él viera los posibles lugares que pudiera haber manchado al momento de sentarse. Ni quería que el padre de él notara su desgracia.

¡Se suponía que esto pasaba en las novelas no a ella!

Pero claro, el estrés acumulado de los exámenes, trabajos y proyectos le habían traído consecuencias, y ahora las estaba viviendo en ese día. El mismo día en que Neji la presentó oficialmente como su novia ante sus padres. Desde que Neji le dijo que la presentaría ante su familia como su novia ella había estado ansiosa, nerviosa pero sobretodo feliz. No cabía en su dicha, pues pensó que él no se atrevería a hacer algo así antes que ella.

Todo era tan irreal, tan bonito que a cada rato se pellizcaba en sus brazos para poder despertar pero cuando reaccionaba, seguía mostrando aquella sonrisa boba en sus labios producto de la alegría por la acción de él. Pero todo acabó cuando _Andrés*_ apareció.

¿Cómo podría ver a Neji y a su familia por semejante error de no tener precaución?

Y Neji les había dicho a sus progenitores que ella era una joven responsable.

 _Tonto Neji_ , pensó pues tuvo el amago de reír por semejante declaración.

— ¿Tenten estas bien?

Oh no, de tanto pensar en él lo había invocado y cómo no si llevaba más de diez minutos encerrada en el cuarto del inodoro. De su celular puso la clave de seguridad para desbloquearlo y se sonrojó un poco, dudó y se mordió el labio inferior, ya no había que pensarle tanto, mandó un mensaje a su novio, tan sólo rogaba en que lo tuviera en la mano. Escuchó el sonido de recepción de mensajes que tanto conocía y aliviada esperó una respuesta.

— No tardaré Tenten.

Esperó un par de minutos y salió del lugar rápidamente. Tenía poco tiempo para irse y llegar a su propia casa para cambiarse sin que nadie se enterara. Si corría no habría problema con el tiempo su casa no estaba tan lejos y si por casualidad veía algún taxi mucho mejor.

Decidió dejar el orgullo y pedirle el favor a Neji. Ella hacía muchas cosas por él tanto en los buenos y malos momentos de su vida, esto no lo mataría tanto porque, a pesar de pedirle el favor a Neji de que fuera a una tienda a comprar las benditas toallas femeninas, sabía que el chico se tomaría su tiempo para agarrar el paquete e ir a pagarlas y más si no le daba pena con el vendedor.

Era más rápido irse para cambiarse de ropa y regresar como si no hubiera pasado nada además de limpiar cualquier rastro de posible sangre por su culpa a esperar a su novio más de una hora.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

Tercer fic para esta actividad del **_Foro ¡El NejiTenten no ha de morir!_**

Bueno sé que no es 8, pero tenía el fic medio terminado así que una disculpa por el retraso. :/

Ahora fue turno de Tenten de tener algo vergonzoso, considero que cualquier mujer más que pena por manchar el pantalón es ensuciar algún asiento o algo similar y más si no es en tu propia casa. Y se imaginan que fuera en la de tu novio? Pues así le ocurrió a nuestra querida castaña. :(

Y bueno pues como escribí se tragó su orgullo y le pidió el favorcillo a su querido Neji, sabiendo que le daría el tiempo necesario para poder arreglar el problema y que sus suegros no notaran nada extraño. xD

La verdad nunca he visto a alguno de mis amigos haciendo un favor así para su hermana, amiga o novia pero bueno, yo creo que sí les ha de dar pena (?).

Respecto a los asteriscos en la historia, sólo es referencia para el significado de esas palabras por si ustedes lo conocen o lo mencionan de otra manera:

* Del uno: Refiriéndome a orinar.

* Andrés: "El que viene cada mes" Menstruación.

Ha sido una semana bien provechosa para mí, y me alegro que sea en este mes sólo por el NejiTen :)

Hay temas que quiero hacer y espero seguir así con estas ganas de dar más de esta linda pareja. Así que también aprovecho otra vez para seguir invitando a que participen en esta actividad del Mes NejiTen. ;)

*Cualquier duda o comentario sea bienvenido

Saludos!


End file.
